Electronic sensors can be used by vehicles to prevent collisions. The utilization of automatic methods that generate signals greatly improve the response time, help the driver to avoid collisions, and reduce accident probability. For example, if a proximity sensor outside a vehicle detects that an object is close to a vehicle, a system may alert the driver and, in some situations, may automatically deaccelerate the vehicle to avert a probable impact.
Although conventional methods may be suitable for some applications, they are still less than optimal. For example, conventional methods may have a limited ability to avoid collisions because they may be only capable of modifying the trajectory of the vehicle or alerting the driver. In multiple instances, given the momentum of the vehicle and range of direction change, only alerting the driver or modifying the trajectory of the vehicle may not always prevent a collision with an obstacle or object. Hence, there are certain scenarios in which by the time exterior sensors detect objects in the trajectory of the vehicle, the collision may be unavoidable.
The disclosed exterior alerting system of the present disclosure is directed to mitigating or solving the above described and/or other problems in the art.